1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical communication networks, and more particularly to optical fiber cables used in optical communication networks. More specifically, the invention relates to a pre-connectorized optical fiber cable and to a kit for the deployment of optical fiber cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of optical communication networks, the expression “Fiber-to-the-x” (“FTTx”) is used to denote a network architecture making use of optical fibers for at least partially replacing the conventional copper wire for the last-mile loop. In particular, the expression “Fiber-to-the-Premises” (“FTTP”) denotes the portion of the optical communication network that reaches the premises (home, offices and the like) of the end user.
In FTTx networks, pre-connectorized optical fiber cables can be used for the deployment.
Generally, a connector is a mechanical component used to align and join together two or more optical fibres, thereby providing a means for attaching to, and decoupling from, a fibre optic device, e.g. a joint closure. A connector generally comprises a ferrule and a connector body. The ferrule is a relatively long and thin cylinder bored through the centre thereof so as to receive the optical fibre, and acting as a fibre alignment mechanism, whereinto the optical fibre is inserted in such a way that the end of the optical fibre is located in correspondence of the ferrule end portion. The connector body is a substantially cylindrical holding element which is suitable for receiving the ferrule.
In the deployment of optical fiber cables, especially for cabling a building, difficulties are commonly encountered. The buildings' in-wall conduits that are exploited for deploying the optical fiber cables often already contain other cables, both for power and telecommunication transmission purposes (e.g., electric power cables, telephone cables etc.). This complicates the operation of dragging the optical fiber cable through the conduits, mainly due to lack of space left.
In order to facilitate the optical fiber cable dragging through the in-wall conduits, the cable encumbrance should be as small as possible. In a pre-connectorized optical fiber cable, the greatest encumbrance is given by the connector and the cable pulling grip provided for securing to the cable a pulling rope used for dragging the cable through the in-wall conduit to the end-user premises.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,467 discloses a relatively small fiber optic plug provided to facilitate pulling of the fiber optic plug and an associated fiber optic cable through small passageways. The fiber optic plug includes a shroud that protects the fiber optic connector and that may further define at least one opening, and preferably a pair of openings. The openings are sized to receive portions of an adapter sleeve once the fiber optic plug is mated with a fiber optic receptacle. The fiber optic plug also includes a cap mounted upon and adapted to swivel relative to the remainder of the fiber optic plug to serve as a pulling grip during installation of the fiber optic cable. To this purpose, the cap has an opening for the connection of a rope, cable or the like to pull the fiber optic cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,066 discloses a fiber optic receptacle and plug assembly including a fiber optic receptacle adapted to be mounted within a connector port of a network connection terminal and a fiber optic plug mounted upon an end of a fiber optic cable, wherein the fiber optic receptacle and the fiber optic plug comprise complimentary alignment and keying features that allow the fiber optic receptacle to receive only a fiber optic plug of like ferrule configuration. The fiber optic receptacle includes an alignment sleeve insert operable for receiving and optically connecting at least one receptacle ferrule and at least one opposing plug ferrule. A protective pulling cap is provided, that is secured to the plug assembly during shipment and deployment; the pulling cap may be secured to a drop cable using a tether.